Over the Sky
by Sokkou
Summary: It’s been one year since the war ended...Claus and Lavie enjoy their freedom in the skies, until one day when a courier is attacked and the events following the incident leads to more questions....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the skies above Exile, Claus and Lavie flew their vanship above the golden fields. "Hey Claus," said Lavie. "Yeah?" said Claus. "Shouldn't we get back already?" said Lavie. "Alright then. I think we've flown enough for today anyways," said Claus as he turned the vanship back to their home. "Where's Claus and Lavie?" said Alvis back at their house. "Don't worry. They should be back soon. I think flying for 5 hours is enough for them," said Godwin.

Meanwhile, a courier vanship was about to leave for Exile from a port. "You think we got enough fuel sis?" said Saix. "How far are we from Exile?" asked Amis. "Urm...a few miles," said Saix as he looked at his map. "We wouldn't need a lot of fuel then," said Amis as she started up the vanship. "You sure?" said Saix. "We've been doing this for three years already Saix and we've always gotten to our destination, haven't we?" said Amis. "Yeah," said Saix. "Then stop worrying so much," said Amis. "Do you really think it was a good idea to leave him behind?" said Saix. "Well, he was still acting a bit weird when we left him. I don't think that he's ready to fly a vanship again," said Amis as they took off.

Back at Exile, Claus and Lavie had returned home. "Hey Alvis. What have you been doing?" said Claus. "I was waiting for you to come back," said Alvis. "We weren't gone for that long, were we?" said Lavie. "How about 5 hours," said Godwin as he walked to them. "Hey Godwin," said Claus. "This is the longest you two have been out. Alvis was drawing the whole time you guys were gone," said Godwin. "Really?" said Lavie. "You want to see them?" said Alvis. "Sure," said Lavie as she followed Alvis upstairs. "Anything happen while we were gone?" said Claus. "You know that nothing happens here. It's the same as always," said Godwin. "Well, since the war is over, there wouldn't be much happening. But that's a good thing since we can enjoy the skies," said Claus.

"How far are we from Exile now Saix?" said Amis. "We're less than half a mile away," said Saix. "We should get there in a few minutes then," said Amis. Suddenly two vanships appeared out of nowhere and were facing them. "Must be couriers returning back," said Saix. But then as they got closer to them, they started firing at them. "What the-?" said Amis as she dodged the bullets. "Never mind! I guess they're not couriers!" shouted Saix. "Convert the vanship to fighter mode!" shouted Amis as she continued to dodge. Saix pulled a lever on his right side and two guns appeared out of the front of the vanship. Amis's lever then transformed and had a trigger on it. Amis looked into the crosshair and aimed at one of them. She then shot it down and it started to fall next to their vanship. But the both of them were shocked at what they saw.

"What!" said Amis as they looked at the falling vanship. "There's no pilot and navigator!" said Saix as the vanship continued to descend. "What's going on here?" said Amis. "Sis! Look out!" shouted Saix. "Huh?" said Amis as she turned and saw that the other vanship was a few inches ahead of them. She quickly moved their vanship, but it was too close and shattered the windshield in front of her as it flew up. The pieces of glass pierced into her chest and blood slowly came out of her mouth. "Saix, are you okay?" shouted Amis. "I'm fine. I only have a scratch," said Saix. Amis looked around for the other vanship, but saw that it was nowhere in sight. "Where'd it go?" said Amis. The vanship then appeared behind them as it came out of the clouds.

It continued with its attack as it neared them and Amis's vision got blurry for a second. "Hang on Saix!" said Amis as she flipped their vanship upside down and managed to get behind the other vanship. She quickly aimed for it and shot it down then flipped their vanship up. "We're almost there!" said Saix. Amis checked the fuel gauge and saw that they were running out of fuel. "Darn it. Maybe I should've gotten more fuel," said Amis. "What's wrong sis?" said Saix. "Increase the output!" said Amis. Saix pulled another lever back and their vanship's speed increased. "I hope this works," said Amis as she sighted Exile ahead.

Claus and Lavie were eating when Alvis looked out the window. "What is it Alvis?" said Claus. "Someone's coming," said Alvis. "Huh?" said Lavie as the both of them got out of their seats and looked out the window as well. "I don't see anyone," said Claus. Then a few seconds later, a blue vanship appeared and seemed like it was falling. "They might be in trouble," said Claus as he headed for their vanship. "I'm coming with you too," said Lavie as she followed him. "Hey, where are you kids going?" said Godwin as he walked into the room. Claus and Lavie quickly got into their vanship and headed towards the blue vanship.

Amis's vision got blurry again as they continued to drop. "Agh," said Amis as she loosened her grip on the lever. "Sis! Pull up!" said Saix. "Huh?" said Amis as her vision cleared again. She tightened her grip on the lever and pulled up a few feet above the golden fields. Their vanship landed but slid on the fields for a while before stopping. Saix converted the vanship back to normal and quickly removed his belt. He then got out of his seat and climbed up on the wing to check his sister. As he looked over, he saw her clothes soaked in blood and the pieces of glass in her chest. "Sis! Hold on!" said Saix. Amis was half-conscious and just looked at him. Saix carefully removed her belt and looked around. "Isn't there anyone around here?" said Saix.

Claus and Lavie were still flying over the fields looking for the blue vanship. "It looks like the landed somewhere around here," said Lavie. "There it is," said Claus as he saw it ahead of them. "Someone's coming sis," said Saix as he saw Claus and Lavie's vanship coming towards them. Claus landed near them and knew there was something wrong when he saw the shattered windshield. "Are you guys alright?" said Claus as he and Lavie got out of their vanship. "I'm okay, but my sis is almost unconscious," said Saix as he turned and looked at his sister. Claus went over to the blue vanship and carefully picked up Amis out of her seat.

"Where are you going to take her?" said Saix. "Don't worry. We have a home nearby and we'll fly her there so she can get some help," said Claus as he put Amis in the backseat of their vanship. Saix then jumped into the front seat of their blue vanship. "I can't leave our vanship here. I'll just follow you then," said Saix. "I guess you'll have to go with him Lavie," said Claus as he jumped into his seat. "Alright then," said Lavie as she got into the backseat of the blue vanship. "Let's go," said Claus as he started the vanship and headed home with Saix following behind.


	2. Chapter 2

 Chapter 2 

"Where are those two?" said Godwin as he stood outside looking for Claus and Lavie. "They should be back soon," said Alvis, holding her stuffed animal goat. Soon enough, they both arrived back and Godwin was already impatient. "Where have you two been?" said Godwin. "No time to explain," said Claus as he turned off the vanship and picked up Amis out of the back. "Who is that?" said Godwin. Saix appeared a few seconds later and Godwin just got even more confused. "What happened?" said Godwin. "My sis and I are couriers and we were attacked on our way here," said Saix as he and Lavie jumped out of the blue vanship. "But who would attack a courier?" said Godwin as they all went inside the house.

Claus went upstairs and gently lay Amis on a bed. "Looks like she's already unconscious," said Godwin. Claus and Lavie left the room, but Saix was still standing there. "Don't worry. She'll be fine. You should wait downstairs with the others and get your wound bandaged," said Godwin as he saw a little blood trickle down Saix's forehead. "I'll see you later sis," said Saix as he reluctantly went downstairs. "This is going to take a while," said Godwin as he sighed.

Claus and Lavie were already talking about what had just happened when Saix walked in. "Why would there be anyone attacking vanships now?" said Claus. Lavie then noticed that Saix had walked in and walked over to him. "We should get that wound of yours fixed," said Lavie. Saix just nodded as Lavie bandaged his forehead. He then sat down with the others sitting at the table. "You two look kinda young for couriers," said Claus. "How old are you two anyways?" asked Lavie as she sat down. "Well, my sister Amis is 12 and I'm only 10," said Saix. "How long have you two been doing this?" said Claus. "Urm, we've been doing this for 3 years already," said Saix. "So you mean to tell us that you guys were only 9 and 7 when you started flying a vanship?" said Lavie shocked. "Well, yeah," said Saix.

"We weren't that young when we started flying. How is that you two were able to fly at that age?" said Claus. "I guess we just learned from watching our parents all the time," said Saix. "Your parents actually allow you to fly a vanship?" asked Lavie. All of a sudden, Saix got sad and lowered his head. "The thing is...our parents died during the war..." said Saix. "Oh...sorry I asked," said Lavie. "That's okay..." said Saix. Alvis was staring at the necklace he had and wondered what it was. "What is that on your neck?" asked Alvis. "Oh this? Our parents gave one of them to me and my sis. They said that they stole it from the Guild," said Saix as he lifted up what looked to be a four pointed star in the middle of a circle.

"What! The Guild!" said Claus and Lavie. "During the war, our parents managed to steal some of the Guild's technology and weapons. But they were eventually captured and killed," said Saix. "So what's that supposed to be?" asked Claus. "I don't know. Our parents were going to tell us when they got back, but they never got the chance. All I know is that when my sis and I wear these, it allows our vanship to transform," said Saix. "What do you mean your vanship can transform?" asked Lavie. "Our parents used the Guild's technology and managed to make a vanship that can transform into a fighter vanship," said Saix. "Really?" said Claus. "We only transform it when we need to though. But it's broken right now, so it won't transform until my sis and I fix it. I can show it to you guys once it is fixed since I have to wait for my sis to recover first," said Saix. "You guys can stay as long as you need to. We have plenty of room here," said Lavie. "Thanks," said Saix as he yawned.

"I guess we should get some sleep now," said Claus as they all got up. "Urm..." said Saix as he stood there. "You can stay with your sister if you want. There's an extra bed in there," said Lavie. Saix just nodded and went upstairs to the room where Amis was brought to. Godwin was coming out of the room and closed the door when he saw Saix walking towards him. Saix was staring at the bloody cloth in his hand and looked worried. "It took a few hours, but I managed to get all the glass out. You can go in to check on her now," said Godwin as he walked past Saix and rubbed his head. Before he started to walk again, he felt a tug on his shirt. "Hmm?" said Saix as he turned around. He saw Alvis standing there holding the stuffed animal goat out to him. "I always feel better when I have it with me. You can borrow it for a while," said Alvis. "Thanks," said Saix as he smiled and held the goat. Alvis then went to her room as Saix opened the door, holding the goat in his hand.

As Saix walked in, he saw Amis laying on one of the beds, bandaged up. He then saw all the bloody glass pieces in a little tray on a desk near the door. "I think you need this more than I do," said Saix as he tucked the goat under her right arm and went over to the other bed. He got in and pulled the blanket over him as he started to fall asleep. "I guess we'll be going back home a little late," said Saix as he yawned and went to sleep.


End file.
